V de Vendetta
by saranghee
Summary: Zoro ya esta cansado de todas las provocaciones de Robin y esta llegando a su limite, ¿Qué pasara cuando deje salir esa pasión desenfrenada que lleva dentro? ¿Que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser?...
1. Deseo

**Hola!... Pues, aquí les traigo otra nueva historia de mi pareja favorita de One Piece, Zoro x Robin! *-*, es que de verdad los amo xD!... Me estuve preguntando y con Otaku-SIG llegamos a la conclusión que Zoro tiene un lado muy sádico y especial *-* y estamos seguras de que algún día se vengará de Robin por todas las que le hace, de eso se trata este fic… De la venganza de Zoro!... POV. El primer capitulo es más que nada una intro a los sentimientos de Zoro y ya el segundo cap. Es LEMMON puro!... De uds. Depende si ha xD.**

_**~~Los personajes no me pertenecen y son todos invención de la mente genialosa de Oda-sama!...~~**_

*_tengo un problema con los puntos suspensivos lo sé xD*… (hay un poco de LuNa también obvio owo xd)… Se sitúa antes de que llegue Keimi al barco._

_**V de Vendetta **__(que plagio xd)_

No sé como llegue hasta este punto, no tengo idea de en que momento llegue a desearla a tal extremo de que todo mi cuerpo se llenara de fuego y casi llegara, literalmente, a encenderse cada vez que la veía; y para peor, ella no ayudaba mucho, contoneaba sus caderas cada vez que caminaba, me dedicaba esas sonrisas llenas de una sensual malicia, usaba esos escotes que le dejaban más piel de la que YO podía ver sin volverme loco… Se imaginan esa vez en el spa? Ella y su infernal B.I.K.I.N.I?!... Por qué creen que estuve todo el maldito capitulo debajo del agua fría? En cuanto la vi me sentí como un animal sediento y asesino…

Ahora, aun con los ojos cerrados y sentado solo en la torre de vigía siento que puedo oler su perfume y escuchar sus pasos al andar, si no fuera por que Luffy esta chillando por comida al ero kukku podría jurar que escucho hasta los latidos de su corazón. Pronto llamaran para que bajemos a comer antes de que nuestro adorado senchou se devore todo lo que esta en la mesa.

- Zoro!

Ah? Me llaman? Intento afinar un poco el oído para saber quien es.

- Zoro! Ven a comer antes de que Luffy se coma todo!

- Ya voy Chopper!...

Chopper! Siempre tan preocupado por todos, no sé si es su instinto de isha o porque somos sus nakamas… La verdad es que aunque no lo demuestre mucho le tengo bastante aprecio a ese tonakai, es adorable y amable… No como esa bruja de Nami o el baka de Sanji.

Bajo hasta la cubierta y parece un barco abandonado, esta todo desierto y en silencio… Si no fuera por todo el ruido que viene desde el comedor habría jurado que me habían abandonado aquí. Entré abriendo la puerta con el pie y todos posaron sus ojos en mí, Ussop había resguardado mi plato del hambriento de Luffy.

- Menos mal apareciste!... No sabes lo que me costó cuidar tu plato!... – Ussop se colocaba en posición de héroe impresionante mientras sostenía mi comida como trofeo.

- Gracias Ussop, hay sake?

Me senté entre Franky y Ussop y si no hubiera sido por mis buenos reflejos me habría golpeado de lleno la botella que me lanzó ese maldito kukku. Me serví y me quede mirando como embobado el vaso… Todos gritaban y se peleaban… Como siempre, la bruja los golpeaba y ella, si… Ella… Esa maldita Onna… Sonreía y disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo todos.

- Kenshi-san me alcanzas la sal? – Me parecía escucharla tan de lejos.

- Kenshi-san… La sal – Un poco más cerca.

- Kenshi-san! – La sentía al lado de mi oído, podría haber jurado que estaba detrás mio si no la hubiera visto sentada al otro lado de la mesa…

- Maldito marimo Robin-chwan te esta pidiendo la sal!

Tomé el salero y se lo pasé a Brook que estaba más cerca de Robin, en ese momento supe que me estaba mirando a mi, solo a mi, me sonreía solo a mi… Si tan solo… Si… Si pudiera… RAYOS!.. Uno de estos días me vengaré por todas estas cosas… La tomaré y la haré mía y no podrá salvarse de mi, la haré mi mujer de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, estaré noches y días poseyéndola y no podrá escapar, aunque me ruegue o me lloré que me detenga no lo haré, le mostrare el demonio que esta dejando salir, rogara nunca haberme llevado hasta este limite, se arrepentirá de todos los contoneos de cadera, todas las provocaciones, las sonrisas, las vocecitas sensuales…

No sé si se me notaba la cara de baboso o de libidinoso pero me di cuenta que todos me miraban con ojos muy raros.

- Zoro-san, se encuentra bien? Tiene un aura bastante rara… - Brook parecía realmente preocupado por mi.

- No estarás pensando cosas pervertidas mientras todos comemos verdad? – Esa bruja! Siempre sabia lo que estaba pensando!... Y lo peor, creo que todos supieron que era realmente así porque escupí todo el sake en cuanto Nami dijo eso.

- Owwww SUPER!... Zoro es ahora un hentai como yo!

- NOOOO Franky!... Yo NO soy hentai! Y NO estaba pesando nada de eso!... - Recalqué todos los NO porque con lo estupidos que son estos tal vez no les quede claro...

- Qué es lo que esta pesando Zoro, Robin?... – Chopper parecía tan inocente!... Entre Robin y esta tripulación de locos me van a matar!...

- Namiiii…. Yo también quiero saber que piensa Zoroooo! Qué son las cosas pervertidas! – Ah? Ya, eso me sorprendió, ni Luffy sabe lo que es pervertido?..

- Luffy, es cuando piensas cosas subidas de tono y todo tu cuerpo se pone como si tu sangre hirviera y te dan ganas de hacer cosas para mayores – Y Nami le responde?!.. Bien, están todos locos.

- A mi me pasa eso!...

NANI?! – Casi se nos sale el alma con eso, como a nuestro estúpido senchou se le ocurre decir eso?!

- Luffy! Cómo dices eso!? – La bruja lo golpea en la cabeza y él solo se rie.

- Pero si es verdad Nami y me pasa cuando pienso en ti, qué tiene de malo? – Oww! … Nos levantamos rápidamente antes de que la bruja se volviera loca y nos asesinara a todos por culpa de Luffy. Aunque tuvimos que sostener entre todos al ero kukku ese para que no matara a nuestro senchou antes que ella, aunque con la mirada asesina que Nami nos dedico a todos creo que el cejas rizadas decidió salir por si solo.

La verdad? No creo que la bruja le haya hecho algo al hambriento ese, porque más que gritos y golpes solo escuchaba silencio, un silencio rotundo… Creo que si hubiera estado un poco más cerca de la puerta habría escuchado como la akage le enseñaba a Luffy que era mejor hacer que imaginar.

Vi como Robin entraba a su cuarto… Era mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca… Me vengaré… Y nada me detendrá, seguiré el ejemplo de la bruja, prefiero hacer que imaginar.

**Un capitulo cortito, pero espero comprendan que es lo que siente nuestro pobre espadachín con respecto a Robin. Dejen REVIEWS para poder ir mejorando por favor *-*…**

**See ya!**

**Saranghee~~**


	2. Pasión

**Buenas!... He revivido de las cenizas como un ave fénix *-* xd… Y les traigo el segundo y último capitulo de esta deliciosa venganza *-* o quieren más?... Si quieren más quiero reviews ò.o! xd.. no soy adivina si lo fuera Ace estaría vivo y los mugiwara no se habrían separado ¬¬! *-* asique díganme sus opiniones *^*…**

_**~~Los personajes no me pertenecen y son todos invención de la mente genialosa de Oda-sama!...~~**_

_*Narrador omnisciente_

_**V de Vendetta**_

_-o-La verdad? No creo que la bruja le haya hecho algo al hambriento ese, porque más que gritos y golpes solo escuchaba silencio, un silencio rotundo… Creo que si hubiera estado un poco más cerca de la puerta habría escuchado como la akage le enseñaba a Luffy que era mejor hacer que imaginar._

_Vi como Robin entraba a su cuarto… Era mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca… Me vengaré… Y nada me detendrá, seguiré el ejemplo de la bruja, prefiero hacer que imaginar.-o-_

Robin entró a su habitación rápidamente, creo que presentía de cierta manera lo que iba a ocurrir ya que escuche como cerraba la puerta con llave, ella siempre ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para leer mis movimientos, cómo no se iba a dar cuenta, que mi aura demoniaca estaba llena de deseo por poseerla?.

Camine lentamente y llamé a la puerta.

Oi, Robin, puedo pasar?

Eh... No, lo siento Kenshi-san, estoy ocupada, vuelve luego por favor, si? – Podría jurar que estaba sonriéndome y eso me prendió más aun.

Venga Robin, solo será un segundo… O es qué la gran Robin tiene miedo de un pobre espadachín?.

Escuche como abría lentamente la puerta y asomaba la mitad de su delicioso cuerpo.

Qué necesitas, kenshi-san?

Tú sabes lo que necesito, Robin. – Me sonrío, la muy maldita sabía a lo que yo me refería y me abrió la puerta de par en par, estaba con un pequeño vestidito negro de cuero ceñido a su cuerpo, remarcaba todas sus maravillosas curvas… Me miraba con unos ojos que parecían querer mirar dentro y a través de mí, era como si deseara leer más allá de lo que siempre veía en mí, creo que realmente deseaba saber que pensaba hacerle… Y la verdad es que ni yo me imaginaba lo que llegaría a ser.

Pasa por favor, ponte cómodo…

Te vas a arrepentir de esto Robin… - Me senté a la orilla de la cama y lance mis katana sobre el sillón.

Es eso una amenaza kenshi-san? – Me provocaba!

Es un aviso.

La tire del brazo y perdió el equilibrio, no se si realmente se sorprendió o fui muy brusco pero puso una cara de miedo que me asusto hasta a mi, pero eso no me detuvo. Ella cayó sobre mis piernas y la abracé, la abracé tan fuerte que podía sentir como mis huesos se unían a los suyos y en un pequeño gemido ahogado en un suspiro supe que le estaba quitando el aire… Separé nuestros cuerpos lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara, Robin me miró a los ojos como suplicándome que hiciera lo que fuera hacer pero lo hiciera YA!... Y la besé, así, sin más, sin rodeos ni explicaciones, sin esperas ni dudas, junte mis labios con los suyos y bebí de ellos como si fueran el mejor sake del mundo, como si nunca en mi vida hubiese bebido una sola gota de nada, los bebí y devoré como si de ellos brotase una inagotable fuente de vida… Mordí sus labios y entreabrió un poco los suyos, inmediatamente y sin ser llamada mi lengua ingreso en su deliciosa y húmeda boca, su lengua me estaba esperando allí igual de ansiosa por hacer y deshacer a su antojo en mi boca, en mi cuerpo y en mi vida.

Me recosté lentamente con ella sobre mi cuerpo… Ya no aguantaba más, no sé si ella estaría de acuerdo pero yo ya no podía esperar. Tome sus hombros y cambié de posición, ella se quedo abajo y yo sobre ella arrodillado.

Robin, no sé si estarás de acuerdo… Pero quiero hacerte mía ya, ahora, en este momento y de las peores maneras que te puedas imaginar.

La morena no me respondió, pero tenia ESA mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada de desafío, de "oh venga, kenshi-san!, qué crees tú que puedes hacerme a mi, ah?", me estaba subestimando… Pero ya va a ver, ya vera!...

Sin esperar ningún otro tipo de respuesta aparte de esa mirada tome una orilla del vestido y se lo rasgue sin ningún tipo de consideración, lo rompí en pequeños pedazos y le amarré las muñecas a las orillas de la cama, sé que si ella no hubiera deseado que se lo hiciera no me habría dejado, pero no me importó, me sentía omnipotente y dueño de su cuerpo. Sus esplendorosos pechos estaba allí, frente a mi, deseosos que los tocara y acariciara, que los besara y mordiera y eso hice, los apreté con fuerza y comencé a morder el derecho mientras pellizcaba el izquierdo, Robin gemía con delicadeza, como si no quisiera que me diera cuenta que le gustaba, que lo deseaba. Pero yo quería ir más allá, no me conformaba solo con eso…

_Zoro tomo ambos pechos de la morena entre sus manos y los apretó con brutalidad y deseo, la arqueóloga no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, intentó zafarse de las amarras pero los nudos están bastante apretados. El espadachín lentamente va amoldando con sus manos las curvas de la joven, con la punta de los dedos dibujaba sobre su vientre y remarcaba con su lengua, fue desde la boca hasta su ombligo una y otra vez. Con un rápido movimiento de manos la despojo de esa pequeña tanga de encaje, el cuerpo de la morena dio un pequeño salto y ella soltó una risita nerviosa... _

_Robin deseaba tocar ese cuerpo sudorosa sobre ella, esos brazos fuertes, morder ese cuello, lamer esos pectorales… Arañar su espalda… Pero su captor no le dejaba ni una sola opción, él era quien mordía sus pechos, arañaba sus muslos y succionaba sus pezones. La ojiazul estaba al borde de la locura, lo único que deseaba era que Zoro la tocara completa, la hiciera suya, la poseyera una y mil veces… El peliverde pasaba alrededor de sus muslos, besaba el interior de sus piernas, pero ni una sola vez se acercó ni tocó su húmeda intimidad y ella ya no podía más… Quería que él la masturbara, la besara y la penetrara… Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba con todo su ser..._

Ken… Kenshi-san…

Qué?...

To… Toca… Tócame por favor…

Esta es mi oportunidad!... La tengo a mis pies, tan sumisa, tan excitada… Pero no, NO… La torturaré hasta que me grité que la posea, que la penetre hasta el alma, no dudaré, no seré amable y no sucumbiré a esos ojos azules ni a ese cuerpo brillando por el sudor, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo y mis manos…

Qué te toque? Pero si te estoy tocando Onna, hace más de media hora que tengo mis manos pegadas a tu piel… - _Zoro pellizcó el pezón izquierdo._

Ah!... Pero… No… No ahí… Yo… Yo… Yo quie… Quiero que… Que me toques "allí"…

Allí? Dónde allí?... Aquí?

_Zoro le tocó el hombro y Robin negó, toco uno de sus pechos y ella negó, y así sucesivamente hasta que posó su mano sobre una húmeda entrepierna…_

SI!

Ah si?... Y qué pasa si hago esto?

_El moreno introdujo rápidamente dos de sus dedos en su interior y la pobre mujer gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Zoro sonrió triunfante, iba ganando la batalla… Besó a Robin con pasión, mordió sus labios y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, primero cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos y su ombligo… Hasta que por fin llego al añorado lugar de descanso de su boca… Lamio lentamente los labios interiores de Robin haciendo que se le agitara poco a poco la respiración… _

_Zoro continúo torturándola, dándole y quitándole… Lamia y succionaba el clítoris de la ojiazul, introducía uno, dos, hasta 3 dedos en ella, Robin se retorcía de placer sobre la cama… Se mordía sus labios, peleaba contra las amarras, deseaba usar sus manos fleur para detener al espadachín, quería tocarlo también, besarlo, darle el mismo placer que ella sentía, pero estaba tan cegada por la marea que estaba sintiendo que con suerte podía abrir los ojos… Lo quería, lo quería dentro de ella… AHORA._

Ken… Kenshi-san, por… por... por favor…_ - Zoro se detuvo al escuchar la súplica de su victima._

Qué necesitas Robin? – _Su voz sonó tan seductora y sensual que la piel de la ojiazul se erizó y su cuerpo se tensó._

Por… Por favor… No es suficiente para ti tenerme así?... Tan vulnerable a ti, tan débil y sumisa… Es vergonzoso…

Ese es el punto Robin, así me hacías sentir a mi con todas tus actitudes – _Zoro se desnudó velozmente y se colocó sobre ella con su hombría entre las piernas de su sonrojada victima. – _Cada vez que me mirabas me sentía el ser más diminuto del mundo, tus movimientos derrumbaban mi mundo… Me hervían la sangre… Tu voz tan… Tu piel… Tus caderas… Rayos!... – _Golpeó con furia el colchón -_ Todo de ti me hacía desearte! Había noches en las que no podía dormir por pensar en ti… El deseo me carcomía por dentro y era tan… Tan… Maldición… Era un pobre diablo… Estaba al borde de perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba solo para rogarte un jodido beso… Pero no, al contrario, terminé por perder mi cordura y al final estoy aquí, torturándote en esta habitación…

Kenshi-san…

_Zoro comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, sin penetrar a la joven, solamente tocaba la intimidad de la morena con la punta de su hombría, quería que ella se lo pidiera, debía pedírselo, debía rogárselo, debía hacerle pagar por todo lo que ella le hizo… Pero, había algo más… El deseaba que ella llegará al cielo, quería que no sufriera, deseaba verla feliz, necesitaba que ella sonriera… Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, del mundo, de los peligros… Y de él… Sobre todo protegerla de él mismo…_

Zoro maldición métela ya!...

_Zoro miró a Robin y vio como ella intentaba esconder su mirada y su carita sonrojada entre su cabello o por ultimo en su cuello, se veía totalmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero ya era suficiente, no tenía por qué seguir torturándola tanto, movió su cabeza para que ella se escondiera en su cuello y la penetró lentamente sonriendo totalmente satisfecho… Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, aunque estaba totalmente mojada, era casi imposible no llegar hasta el final de un solo empujón, pero el quería hacerlo cuidadosamente, sin dañarla, solo darle placer… Aunque no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo, en el mismo momento en el que apuro sus movimientos Robin comenzó a retorcerse con mayor brutalidad, sus paredes vaginales estaban apretando con fuerza su miembro y Zoro no podía contenerse… Empezó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez, se detuvo un segundo para desatar los tobillos de Robin y se coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros… Robin acomodó un poco sus caderas y siguieron con fuerza. Ella movía de manera inconsciente todo su cuerpo y el cada vez con más brutalidad la penetraba hasta hacerla gritar…_

_Robin comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sabía que ya estaba por acabar, pero no quería, deseaba seguir sintiendo todo eso, creía que en cuanto ella alcanzara el orgasmo Zoro se iba a dar por satisfecho en su tortura y la dejaría allí… Y no quería… Deseaba darle el mismo placer a él millones de veces más… Lástima que no pudo contenerse y en cuanto Zoro le mordió el cuello, pellizco su pezón derecho y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas sentía como llegaba hasta el final del laberinto y caía lentamente… Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en un desenfreno apretó con sus piernas el cuello del peliverde… Y pese a lo que ella creía, Zoro continuó solo unos segundos más y terminó dentro de ella._

Kenshi-san…

Tsk… Cállate… No arruines el momento…

Le desate sus manos y pude sentir como me abraza… Me recosté a su lado y posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho… Me hubiera gustado darle las gracias por todo eso y pedirle perdón por si le hice daño de alguna manera… Aunque me porté mucho más caballero de lo que pensé… Realmente deseaba nalguearla y darle unos cuantos latigazos, pero tal vez para la próxima vez que se porte mal tendrá que ser, porque lo que es yo… Moría de sueño.

~En otro lado del Sunny~

Venga Sanji quédate quietoooo!... – _Chopper intentaba desesperadamente mantener al cocinero sentado en la mesa y Ussop tableaba la puerta para que el rubio no escapara._

Pero!.. Robin-swan!... Estaba gritando..! Tan desgarradoramenteeee! ROBIN-SAWWWNN! Tu príncipe azul va a salvarte!...

Sanji-san, deberías saber que Robin-san no parecía estar sufriendo, más bien, parecía estar gozando… YOHOHOHOHOHO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Primero Nami-chwan y Ahora Robin-swan!... Las bellezas de la tripulación encamadas con los más estúpidos! POR QUÉ?!... Oh vida cruel! – _Sanji se lanzó al suelo desgarrado de dolor. (n.a: xD me imagino la escena y realmente me llega a dar pena el pobre Sanji xD)_

Porque deben ser SUPPPPEEEEEEER amantes!_ - *Inserte aquí pose ridícula de Franky*_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

-o-

_**Y**__ hasta aquí llega la segunda y última parte *-*, intenté hacerla un poco más sadomaso pero no pude xD, me dio cosita , aunque si recibo buenos REVIEWS *^* podría intentarlo en el tercer cap ... ¬w¬…_

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero no haberlas decepcionado xd…_

_**S**__ee ya~!_

_**S**__aranghee~~_


	3. Lujuria

_**Buenas! He vuelto xd, no estaba muerta andaba de fiesta! (?)… Pues como he recibido buenas criticas decidí continuar con mi historia xD y también gracias a sus reviews aproveche de poner un poco más de LuNa jejeje, me gustaría agradecerles uno por uno pero no soy muy buena con las palabras xD, pero de verdad valoro mucho sus comentarios, criticas y ayudas *-* es lindo saber que a los lectores les gusta de verdad lo que escribes, dan ganas de continuar n_n, asi que sin más demora los dejo con el tercer capitulo *^*…**_

_*Narrador omnisciente*_

_Le desate sus manos y pude sentir como me abraza… Me recosté a su lado y posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho… Me hubiera gustado darle las gracias por todo eso y pedirle perdón por si le hice daño de alguna manera… Aunque me porté mucho más caballero de lo que pensé… Realmente deseaba nalguearla y darle unos cuantos latigazos, pero tal vez para la próxima vez que se porte mal tendrá que ser, porque lo que es yo… Moría de sueño._

~0~

Cuando me desperté ella aun estaba allí… Dormía abrazada a mi brazo como una pequeña niña con miedo de una tormenta, estaba apenas tapada por la ligera sabana y su pelo estaba todo revuelto, sus piernas atrapaban las mías bajo la fina tela… Deseé que ese momento durara para siempre pero la verdad es que no quería que toda la tripulación nos viera salir de la misma habitación y todo se volviera un caos así que decidí despertarla…

- Tsk, Robin… Robin, despierta… Es hora de levantarse…

- Kenshi-san déjame dormir! No soy una bestia como tu… Necesito mis 8 horas de sueño… - Se acurrucó entre mis brazos como una adolescente que no quiere ir a la escuela, creo que aun estaba dormida si no, no me habría contestado asi, estoy seguro.

- Venga, Robin, que no eres una bebe, despierta ya y vete a tu cuarto antes de que amanezca, hemos estado encerrados acá desde ayer en la tarde… - No sé que parte de la oración la despertó por completo pero se incorporó de un golpe, vio a su alrededor y me dedico una mirada casi asesina.

- A mi cuarto? ESTE ES MI CUARTO, Kenshi-san

- QUÉ?!...

Salté en menos de dos segundo de la cama, cómo era posible que se me haya olvidado que estábamos en su cuarto, si yo dormía en la sala de vigia!... No puedo ser tan estúpido!... Tome toda mi ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y salí hecho un demonio de la habitación.

- Adiós Robin ha sido un placer, nos vemos en la mañana, pórtate bien y se una buena niña si no quieres que el señor Espadachín te castigue. - ¿Qué?, ¿Qué mierda acabo de decir?, y además la muy maldita se ríe y me guiña un ojo!... Si me responde me lanzo por la borda!

- Seré una buena niña Kenshi-san, no quiero que me castigue por favor, le prometo que me portaré muy bien para que me de lindos premios… - Me sonreía! Me seguía sonriendo se esa manera tan sensual y altanera!... Aun no aprendía nada!.. Tendré que volver a enseñarle y ahora si que seré rudo! Pero en este momento no, tengo que llegar arriba, ducharme y esperar a que amanezca, no quiero a toda la tripulación merodeando alrededor nuestro preguntando cosas ni al erokukku queriendo matarme…

~0~

_Luffy se había despertado a mitad de la noche por culpa de su estomago hambriento, decidido a encontrar comida se levantó y partió directo a la cocina aun sabiendo que encontraría el refrigerador con candando y sabía también que la llave la tenia Nami, y además, nuestro querido senchou no es tan estúpido como nosotros creemos, después de esa tarde con Nami en la cocina sabe perfectamente como recuperar la llave del refrigerador antes de morir de hambre. El chico de goma camino lentamente hasta la habitación de Nami, era una suerte que ahora todos tuvieran sus propias habitaciones porque así él podía ir casi todas las noches a dormir con la akage, generalmente se acostaba a los pies de la cama y Nami no le decía nada, en la madrugada de despertaba y se iba a su cuarto, casi siempre era lo mismo, pero esta noche no… Esta noche Luffy iba dispuesto a conseguir SU llave, para SU comida._

_Luffy abrió despacio la puerta y entró. Nami estaba acostada sobre la cama con toda su ropa puesta, al parecer se había dormido revisando los mapas otra vez. Prácticamente noche por medio se dormía así, revisaba los mapas una y otra vez hasta dormirse sobre la cama… El moreno se deslizo hasta sentarse a una orilla de la cama, con cariño iba acariciándole el cabello, quería despertarla, pero realmente le daba… MIEDO, y si ella lo golpeaba después?!..._

_- Na… Namiii… Despierta… Namii… Tengo hambreeeee…_

_- Luffy?... – La akage se despertó lentamente y se incorporo sentándose sobre la cama – Luffy, qué haces aquí? Ya es de noche!... Vete_

_- Namiii es que estoy hambrientooo y tu tienes la llave de la neveraaaa…. Meshiiiii Namii mi meshiiii!... Quiero nikuuuuu…. Aaawwww Moriré de hambreee – Luffy ya estaba prácticamente revolcándose en el suelo de "hambre" y su estomago realmente estaba sonando, asi que a la pobre akage no le quedo más opción que dedicarle su preciado tiempo al moreno._

_- Bien Luffy, sabes que es imposible que te pase la llave y con lo idiota que eres nunca te enteraras de donde esta, qué planeas?_

_Luffy se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, sus rostros estaban pegadísimos y podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel… Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Nami y suavemente las fue deslizando brazos abajo, ella comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por esto pero no quería demostrarlo ni por un segundo, o sea, ella, la gran navegante, nerviosa de que su capitán la acariciara de esa manera? Ni pensarlo! Asi que se adelanto, asi como siempre lo hacia._

_- Luffy, podrás ser el capitán o el próximo rey pirata, pero nunca podrás sobrepasarme en esto… - Dicho y hecho, la navegante se lanzo sobre él lanzándolo hacia atrás y quedando sobre él. – Qué es lo que de verdad quieres, eh?_

_- A ti Nami… Tengo hambre de ti… Muero por devorarte una y otra vez…_

_Nami quedo helada, es que, Luffy? El idiota de goma que solo piensa en comer y que ese día en la cocina se había comportado como un pequeño niño cuando ella quería enseñarle a ser un hombre hecho y derecho estaba hablándole así?... En qué momento se lo habían cambiado?..._

_- Luffy… Pero… Yo… No… Etto… _

_- Nami – Se acomodó su sombrero y sonrió – Te deseo…_

_El chico de goma comenzó a besar con pasión los enrojecidos labios de la akage, los mordía y succionaba como si fueran el mejor banquete, rápidamente y con desesperación le arrebato la ropa, el diminuto bikini y el short dejándola solamente con una casi invisible tanga. Nami decidió no quedarse atrás y también desvistió a su senchou, comenzó por la camisa y luego los pantalones, iba a ir por su sombrero de paja pero él no la dejo, se aferro a él como si su navegante nunca lo hubiera tocado…_

_- Luffy? Pero, qué pasa?... Siempre me has dejado tenerlo…_

_- Lo siento Nami, pero esta vez no quiero quitármelo…_

_- Estas seguro?_

_- Si… Totalmente…_

_Nami le arrebató la última prenda y el moreno se acomodó sobre ella, puso su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, lentamente unió cada una de las partes de su cuerpo a las de ella. Una vez sobre Nami y totalmente acoplados le quito lo único que los separaba completamente, su tanga. Comenzó nuevamente a besarla y acariciarla, sus hombros, sus pechos, su abdomen, sus muslos, incluso masajeo levemente los pies de la akage… Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás… Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros e intentó cambiar de posición pero Luffy no la dejó, se quedo en su lugar y como "venganza" por querer sacarlo de su posición le dio una pequeña estocada, su miembro ya estaba totalmente preparado para hacer gozar a la navegante y la humedad que sintió cuando la "castigo" no parecía decirle que ella no lo estaba. Nami intento ahogar su gemido aunque fue en vano, el moreno la escucho y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, entraba de a poco en la akage y ella no intentaba detenerlo… Ambos en menos de lo que pensaban estaban danzando al son de una canción desconocida para ellos, sus caderas se balanceaban solas y podían sentir como se unían sus cuerpos y sus almas…_

_- Luffy sentía ese calor en su estomago, sabía que estaba por terminar…_

_- Nami, no aguantaré mucho más…_

_- No importa Luffy… No creo que yo tampoco_

_- Pero quiero cambiar de posición Namiiii… No quiero asiii…!... No me gustaa_

_- Awww Luffy pero si tu te pusiste asii!.. Cómo lo quieres eh? Si ni cuando hacemos "eso" puedes comportarte como un hombre! … - Nami intentó sentarse sobre la cama pero Luffy la tomó de las caderas y la colocó de rodillas sobre la cama._

_- Así me gusta más Nami… Ahora puedo tenerte dispuesta para mi, como un plato de niku sobre mi mesa!_

_El chico de goma comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza mientras con sus dedos acariciaba rápidamente la cálida entrepierna de la pobre Nami que no podía aguantarse los gritos, tenía la cara pegada a la almohada intentando desesperadamente mantenerse callada… Hasta que no pudo más cuando Luffy la embistió tan fuerte y tan profundo que no pudo aguantar… Grito, grito hasta que se le seco la garganta, grito y Luffy sintió como las paredes dentro de Nami le aprisionaban su hombría y tampoco pudo resistir, libero su semilla dentro de ella y apretó sus pechos como si fueran mandarinas… Ahora si Nami también alcanzo su clímax junto con su senchou al sentir el liquido dentro de ella y cayendo por sus piernas. Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama._

_- Te mereces la llave y mucho más Luffy… Puedes ir a comer, te portaste bien…_

_- Shishishishishi gracias Nami! Pero lo que quiero comer es a ti… Te comeré toda la noche... Shishishi._

_~ En la torre de vigía ~_

Estaba tan avergonzado! Cómo era posible que me hubiera confundido de habitación y además la haya tratado asi? Como si fuera una esclava sexual o algo asi!.. Me estoy volviendo loco… Ella me esta volviendo loco, no se cuanto más pueda aguantar, mas encima Nami esta gritando como loca desde su cuarto, como si los de la tripulación fuéramos sordos! Es obvio que ese estúpido de nuestro senchou está haciendo de las suyas y no son capaces de ocultarlo un poco…

Creo que mejor dormiré un poco más antes de que la cabeza me estalle!... Ah? La puerta? Quien estará tocando la puerta a esta hora? Ya va a amanecer…

- Quien es?

- Soy yo Zoro…

- Robin?... Tsk… Qué quieres? – Abrí la puerta lentamente, tal vez para hacerla esperar un poco más. Y qué es eso de Zoro? Tenía que dejarla sola después de hacerlo para que comenzara a llamarme por mi nombre?

- Me he portado muy mal Zoro-san… - Terminé de abrir la puerta y la ví… Allí, de pie… Vestida completamente de cuero, con un pequeño collar en su cuello atado a una cuerda, me la estaba pasando! Quería que tomara la cuerda y la castigara!... Además tenía en la otra mano un látigo, por Dios que hace esta Onna con todas esas cosas?!...

- Mmmm… Has sido muy mala Robin… Ven aca para que te castige… - Mierda! Esta máldita hace que hable sin pensarlooo… AH!? Florecio más manos?!... Pero qué mierd… qué son esas cosas?... Son de tortura?... En qué jodida tripulación me he metido…!

- Por favor Zoro-san, castígame antes de que me porte más mal aún… - "Lo tengo en mis manos!, adoro jugar con su mente de esta manera, es tan sexy cuando me sigue el juego!... Haré que me haga las cosas más sucias lo que queda de esta noche y mañana en la mañana no sabrá ni como se llama de todo el placer que le haré sentir!"

- Eres una niña muy mala Robin, muy mala! – Y cerré la puerta tras ella.

~0~

_**A**__hhh! __**C**__rei que nunca terminaría! Y es que aun no termino xD, pero necesitaba compartir con ustedes algo del fin antes de que me estallara el cerebro por falta de inspiración xD, lo que falta de la venganza de Zoro aparecerá en un cuarto capitulo xd, es que como me habían pedido LuNa no me pude resistir xD… Lo amo tanto como al ZoRo *^*… Espero no haberlos decepcionado y hasta pronto! *-*_

_**S**__aranghee~~_


End file.
